Search for the truth: Shirayuki the missing royal?
by ficlover08
Summary: Shirayuki is missing and some unexpected people turn up claiming that she is the missing niece of the most powerful woman on earth. The Empress of the Alician Continent. The visitors? The marauders of that universe and more. Comes complete with hexed men.


Disclaimer: I don't own Akagami no Shirayukihime if I did then, well, I don't know what I'd do. Nor do I own Harry Potter if I did, let's just say Fred would still be alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Tanbarun Kingdom<strong>

Obi slowly woke up as his mind tried to grasp everything that had happened. "I'm in Tanbarun, I escorted Mistress Shirayuki, I failed in protecting her! Now where the hell am I?" he thought as he opened his eyes to the worried faces of Princess Rona and Prince Eugena.

The little princess looked as if she was about to cry as she said "I'm sorry, if we had only arrived earlier."

Obi couldn't stop himself from smiling gently at the twins. It wasn't their fault, it was his, he had once again failed to protect someone he cared about. Suddenly thoughts of a beautiful woman with long slightly curled copper colored hair, playful violet eyes and a warm smile filled his thoughts and he had to breathe in deeply to compose himself as he turned to the twins and patted their heads.

"It isn't the Prince and Princess' fault." he said as they were led away. He then turned to the maid who ordered him to rest. However, before she was out of the room he asked "Has anyone from Clarines arrived?"

The maid shook her head and left the room leaving Obi to his thoughts. After awhile he stood up and dressed in his traditional black ninja clothes and was just about to put on his scarf and head gear when he remembered where he got it.

_Flashback_

_Obi was walking around town following his new employer. The town was covered in snow and as he passed by, he noticed that everyone was wearing layered clothing. In fact even the young woman who was now his employer was shivering even though she was wearing her winter coat over her already thick and heavy dress._

_Her copper colored curls bounced and swayed with every step she took. From the corner of his eyes he could see that every man they passed looked at her appreciatively, although most people usually do stop when they see her. After all, copper colored hair was just as rare as golden, silver or even red hair. Her eyes were also violet and that alone was rare._

_"So what exactly am I supposed to call you?" Obi asked her_

_"Well my name is Catherine Ann Evangeline. So take your pick. Oh and before you say anything, I already know my names are a mouthful so blame my parents. You're free to give me a nickname though." the woman said as she continued walking, occasionally stopping to look at a dress or shoe on display by the window._

_"Hmm, maybe something along the lines of Cathy, Kate, Katie, Erin, Rin, Evy..." Obi said as he continued to list down possible nicknames "Oh, I know how about Annie?" he said_

_The woman Obi now calls Annie just shrugged before stopping in front of a store._

_"Aren't you cold Obi?" Annie asked as he as well stopped and looked at Annie who he knew from their first meeting was fifteen._

_"No, well, maybe a little." he replied and didn't add the fact that he was freezing. He watched as she entered the store behind them and came out a few minutes later with a package in hand._

_"Here" she said as she opened it, pulled out a scarf and stood on the tips of her toes so that she could wrap it around his neck. "it would be bad if you get sick." she continued as she looked at Obi who had a surprised look on his face._

_"Here, it was a two for one sale." She said as she removed a head gear from within the package and jammed it on to his head. "Now don't you look extremely suspicious." she said teasingly as she smiled at him and started walking again leaving a bewildered Obi behind._

_Obi took a few minutes to process what had just happened before he ran to catch up to her._

_"Hey, Annie" Obi said as Annie turned her head to face him, the two of them started walking in a slow pace, as if they had just been strolling around in a park._

_"Hmm?" Annie looked at him curiously as he hesitated._

_"Why exactly are we here?" Obi asked gesturing to the town._

_"I'm looking for someone" she answered promptly, her eyes scanning the crowd._

_"Who? and why here?" Obi asked again as he surveyed their surroundings for any threats._

_"I'm looking for my cousin, she should be about eleven years old right now. And as for this town, we just happened to be passing by." Annie said softly as she looked down._

_"Should be? When did she disappear?" Obi asked curiously, it sounded like the person had been missing for years._

_"She disappeared seven years ago." Annie said sadly biting her lips as if she were about to cry. Obi stopped walking at once and looked at her._

_"How do you even know she's alive?" Obi asked her cautiously and immediately wished he hadn't as he saw the tears that started to spill from her eyes._

_"I don't, but I have this feeling and it's all I... all we have left to believe in. The feeling that me and the rest of my family have that she's alive." Annie said as the tears continued to pour. She was shocked though when Obi pulled her into a hug and let her cry. After a few minutes she pulled away and looked at Obi who just smiled at her._

_"Well, if you feel that way then I'm sure she's alive and safe. Just waiting for you to find her. Now what does she look like?" Obi said._

_"Oh, you'll know when you see her. She's kind of hard to miss." Annie said with a smile.  
><em>

_End of Flashback_

Obi was brought back to the present when he felt the heat of the room. He quickly finished dressing and went to Shirayuki's room. He took one look at the room before he hit the wall in anger.

_"It was too similar to that night!" _he thought furiously as he remembered how Shirayuki's and Annie's screams were similar. It wasn't just screams of help but screams pleading for him to be alright. _"NO!"_ he thought _"I won't fail her, not like I did with Annie."_ with that thought in mind, he wrote a short note to his master and left. Running into the forest completely disturbed as he started to see the resemblances in Shirayuki and Annie. Annie, the woman who was probably dead because he had failed to protect her, because he had failed to find her.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Clarines Kingdom...<strong>

"I will go with or without your permission brother. Because, **Shirayuki** is the woman I intend to make my consort." Prince Zen told his brother defiantly.

Izana was taken aback by his brother's bold declaration and remembered the night he had asked a woman whom he had known for a mere twenty days to be his consort. The woman had no title that he knew of. It was also the last time he had seen her.

_Flashback_

_The light from the fire had cast shadows around the room giving it a sinister feel, yet the moonlight illuminated the woman sitting on the chair perfectly. The man kneeling in front of her, with his sword on the floor in front of him, was staring anxiously at her. The silence that rang through the room was deafening and the atmosphere was thick with emotions and words that needed to be said. It was just them in the room. Their respective companions were in their own rooms probably asleep.  
><em>

_"I am laying down my sword, my pride as a man and my honor as the first prince of Clarines tonight, as I ask you to return with me to my kingdom and be my wife." A nineteen year old Izana said as he stared at the beautiful woman he had known for such a short time, the woman who he believed had a name that truly matched her, Faith. He knew that if it were any other woman they would have taken advantage of this moment without thinking twice. However, she was no ordinary woman. That is why when she looked into his eyes and searched his face, he wasn't surprised when the time it took her to reply had stretched on for minutes. What he was surprised at was her answer._

_She smiled sadly and knelt down on the floor as well so that they were face to face. She gave him a soft and passionate kiss, which she, herself had ended._

_"Izana, I love you. I really do but... but I'm sorry." she started as Izana froze and continued to stare at her uncomprehendingly. "I can't marry you because I have something I have to do. It's my obligation to my family, no, it isn't just an obligation, it's something I want to do for them." she paused as she saw Izana was still trying to comprehend her words. "I can't ask you to wait, it won't be fair." she ended._

_Izana was silent for a minute as Faith waited for him to digest everything she had just said._

_"Then I'll help. If your family is in trouble then I can help you, or if your family is in debt I'll give you the money." Izana said pleadingly._

_Faith just shook her head "It isn't that. we aren't in trouble and we have more than enough money." she said "And before you ask, no I'm not promised to anyone." she added when she saw Izana's mouth open._

_"Then what is it?" Izana asked frustrated.  
><em>

_"What I meant is, I'm looking for a person who may or may not be dead and I know that you want to ask who it is but, it's better if I don't include you." Faith replied._

_"Then what is the point in searching for a person who you think might be dead?" Izana asked furiously._

_"Because she's family and I won't rest until I find her or at least confirm that she's dead. Besides, if you were in my place, if it was your brother that was missing. Would you just give up the hope that he might be alive somewhere?" She asked before she stood up and left the room leaving Izana to his thoughts. He knew what she meant, if it was Zen that was missing, he knew he wouldn't give up. Not until he either found him or his grave._

_**The Next Day...**_

_Izana woke up relatively early despite not having enough sleep and decided to go down to breakfast so that he could confront Faith and tell her that she was right, and he also wanted to say goodbye to her properly. When he got down he found the dining room relatively empty. The inn keeper had been looking at him as he took his seat and it just made him curious._

_A few minutes later he heard Duke, the black and white Border Collie puppy and Chief the black Labrador pup playing outside. It was strange that he hadn't heard Dixie the Golden Retriever pup. All three of the pups were rescued by Faith the day after they met and she had asked him to help her name them. He had named Duke and Chief who were strangely enough very attached to him, while Dixie took to Faith more._

_"Sir?" the innkeeper said as he held out a piece of paper to Izana._

_"Yes" Izana said eyeing the paper in the man's hand._

_"The young woman who was in your company last night asked me to give you this." The man said as he handed the paper to Izana who took it eagerly, what he read however had made him wish he hadn't accepted the paper._

_** Izana,**_

_**If you're reading this then it means you're already awake. After I left your room last night I decided that it would be better for us if we weren't to see each other again. Because I know how hard it would be for the two of us to say good bye. I truly am sorry if I had left you at such a short notice but it had always been my intention to leave on this day so that I may continue my search for my cousin. I have left you Duke and Chief since they seem to be attached to you. As you are reading this Hestia, Benjy and I are probably miles away from the town by now. I know I should have waited for you to wake up before I left but, the sooner I find what I'm searching for the sooner I can return. That is why, I promise you this, if I find my cousin or find the proof that I dread would lead to the confirmation of my cousin's death, then I would rush to your side and tell you so myself. Then and only then will we decide if we should truly be together. With that my dear Izana, I shall end this letters with only the best wishes for your future.**_

_** All my love,**_

_** Faith**_

_End of Flashback_

Izana snapped out of his thoughts and smiled. "If you can go as far as to say that, then you have my permission. However, if you are placed in a position where I have to intervene. Then that girl will never be allowed to return to this palace." he said.

That was all Zen needed before he was out the door. As soon as Zen opened the door two dogs came bounding into the room and straight at their master who patted their heads and returned to bed, the dogs may sleep in his room tonight, it had after all been a long time since he let them. His thoughts returned to Faith and he thinks about how despite his best efforts to forget about her, to move on, he still finds himself waiting for her to return.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day at Tanbarun Kingdom...<strong>

Prince Zen, Prince Raji, Kiki, Mitsuhide, Sakaki and Mihaya were standing in a room together pouring over maps when the door burst open and a guard entered looking breathless and pale.

"Your Highness, forgive the intrusion but there are some people who claim to be from the Alician Continent. They wish to speak to you, to all of you. They said it was urgent." The guard said and everyone immediately knew why.

The Alician Continent was a set of five powerful kingdoms. The first four were Anwn, Avalona, Arcadia and Anatolia. Each were the size of two kingdoms combined and were ruled by a king and queen. However, the fifth kingdom was ruled by an Empress and Emperor where the line is passed down through mother and daughter. It was called the Kingdom of Aliciana and it was eight times bigger that any kingdom and the most powerful in the world, it was also said that the first four kingdoms which was powerful on it's own but stood combined were under the rule of the Empress of Aliciana. It was rare for them to create peace treaties with other countries because they would have to have the agreement from all five kingdoms or at the very least the Empress' permission. Even despite the fact that people from other kingdoms were allowed to come and go as they pleased only one official treaty was created and that was four years ago. They had never invited any royalties to their land and the other kingdoms were afraid to send diplomats for fear of insulting them, now though, they had sent some representatives to Tanbarun for who knows what reason.

A few moments later the door opened again to reveal a group of people all with their hoods up.

"Forgive us please for this sudden meeting but it is a matter of importance. My name is Faith Celine Andrea Mason Weller the 1st Imperial Princess of the Kingdom of Aliciana." One of them said as she pulled down her cloak to reveal long golden colored hair that curled at the bottom, she also had sapphire colored eyes and a beautiful face. She spoke with an authoritative yet soft voice.

"My aides Lady Hestia Jones and Lord Benjamin Fenwick." a pretty kind faced woman and a well tall well built man stepped forward and removed their hoods.

"My siblings Margaret Lucila Rose Mason Weller the 2nd Imperial Princess, Catherine Anne Evangeline Mason Weller the 3rd Imperial Princess." Another beautiful woman with Ebony hair and Red eyes stepped up and made them all gasp. Red eyes were rare and revered among the people, it was a sign of someone powerful and wise The second was a gorgeous Copper Colored hair woman with Violet eyes stepped up and removed their hoods, Zen knew who the 3rd princess was. She had been the one to create the treaty between Clarines and The Alician Continent four years ago. He had always wondered how she had managed that, but it seems being the Empress' daughter had it's perks.

"This is going to take awhile so why don't I just introduce the aids to you. Ladies Dorcas Meadows, Marlene Mckinnon. Lords Fabian and Gideon Prewett." She said as four people removed their hoods. One of the women had short blonde hair that only reached her chin, she had put her hood down when the name Dorcas was said, the other had long brown hair that was pulled back in a bun and they knew her to be Marlene. The two lords put their hoods down to reveal themselves to be identical twins with a stocky build, brown hair and honey colored eyes.

"Duke Remus Lupin and Lord Billius Weasley." Gasps were heard as the Duke and Lord removed their hoods. First because Duke Lupin's eyes looked like that of a wolf's eyes, next because Lord Weasley had fiery red hair. Lord Weasley chuckled at the reaction to his hair as the others shook their heads.

"Oh, I see you've taken notice of my hair. It's a pretty common sight. It's the 'famous Weasley hair' as the people from the Alician Kingdom call it. This color is only seen in the members of the Weasley family. It's how we're known. And let me tell you, we're a big clan. About two hundred or so of us still alive." Lord Weasley said.

"Alright so next is, the Crown Prince of Arcadia Prince Frank Longbottom and his wife, Princess Alice Longbottom." He said turning to a couple who both had brown hair. The man was tall and well built with a regal air surrounding him. The woman was a pretty round faced woman.

"After them is Crown Prince Devon Lionheart and his wife Princess Harmony Lionheart of Avalona." Faith pointed to a man who had light brown hair and piercing brown eyes. The woman beside him was a beautiful woman with long wavy hair in the color of dirty blonde.

"Err... next is... well... Crown Prince Sirius Black of Anatolia and his wife the Princess Elizabeth Black, my cousin." Another couple had removed their hoods to reveal a tall handsome man with long black hair tied back by a blue ribbon, he had rare stormy grey eyes. The woman had hair that made the people in the room look at her curiously. It was a reddish blonde color they knew to be the rare strawberry blonde.

"Before I continue on with the last couple. I wish to address the reason why we are here today. I have heard rumors of a woman with apple colored red hair and emerald green eyes residing in this Kingdom. Is it true?" Faith asked as Zen narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, it is." Raji said, suspicion marred the words which he had said silkily.

"May we see her?" Annie asked sweetly as everyone turned to look at the group cautiously.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." Mitsuhide said coldly as Zen started glaring at the group. _"What do they want from Shirayuki?"_ he thought.

"Why not?" Annie asked again frowning this time.

"Because Lady Shirayuki was kidnapped." Kiki said calmly trying to gauge the reaction of the mysterious group of Royals. Their reaction was that of frustration and disbelief.

Screams of "WHAT?" or "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" or even "OHH, SO CLOSE!" were heard coming from the group as well as a few choice words.

"Why do you need to know about Shirayuki?" Zen asked through gritted teeth.

"Because, we want to see if she is who we think she is." A woman's voice was heard saying as everyone turned to look at the two remaining people who had yet to be introduced. The man's hood had fallen off while he was reciting his curses, so everyone could see him now. He had short messy black hair. hazel colored eyes hidden behind glasses and a tall well built body.

"Who you think she is?" Zen asked confused and angry _"Shirayuki is no one but herself."_ he thought.

"Does she look somewhat like me?" the woman said softly as she removed her hood to the shocked faces of everyone. Zen had paled and felt his knees go weak and felt as though he was going to be sick, standing in front of them was a woman who looked so much like an older Shirayuki but at the same time didn't.

The woman had long wavy apple red hair, a heart shaped face, almond shaped emerald green eyes, small pink lips, high cheek bones, a button nose, and creamy porcelain skin.

"This is my husband the Crown Prince of Anwn, James Potter. I am Princess Lily Potter nee Evans. Cousin of the Imperial Princesses. My parents were Duke Richard Evans and the Duchess Rose Evans nee Mason, the little sister of the current Empress. And I think, this Shirayuki woman might be my missing baby sister Iris Liesel Marie Mason Evans." The red haired woman said in an even tone with her face devoid of emotion, except when you look at her eyes there was a light of hope and pain shining in them.

* * *

><p>AN: I just thought I'd do a cross over with Harry Potter since Shirayuki reminded me so much of Lily Evans. Tell me what you think. Oh and magic would be involved later on. So expect some wand waving, husband hexing women, phoenix flashes and animagus appearances.


End file.
